


The Smallest Desires

by FantasyGirl222



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirl222/pseuds/FantasyGirl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denzel is in the mood tonight...and he's slowly losing his sanity<br/>while waiting for Cloud... Will Cloud be able to resist Denzel?:O  yaoi,<br/>shota... DenzelXCloud</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a re-post from my deleted account of Fanfiction.net...its OLD. >_>)  
> Its been a great while since I published a story! _ This one, since its so short, is just a warm up for me to get in the groove again. And here i am writing another DenzelXCloud story again,lol. Hope you all enjoy it! Especially you, yuffiefan97...your messages are what got me into it again!^_^
> 
> Ok, I do not own any of the FF characters, period...end of story. (see ya later)

The Smallest Desires

It was the middle of the night. Denzel lay, haphazardly sprawled across his bed as if he were a worn out rag doll. He was so tired! But, he was also…something else. His loins burned with something insane in mind. He wanted someone, not just anyone, either. A particular spiky-haired blonde. He'll be tired, too, and less likely to be able to resist and put up a struggle, he thought to himself, grinning. Not able to resist any longer, Denzel reached under his soft shirt, fingers lightly brushing over his hardened pink nipples. He moaned and jolted as the sensation shot straight to his scorching loins. "Ooooh, Cloud, hurry and get here already." He started to squirm, feeling far too aroused to think straight anymore.

The time was now 2:41a.m. The door opened as Cloud tiredly staggered in. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He had no idea how he was even able to drive his motor bike home! He even forgot to remove his goggles and hang them on his bike like he always did. Instead, he just ripped them off and placed them upon the table a bit loudly. That's when he noticed the air in the place. It was heavy and heated, almost suffocating. Something was definitely not right, and since all the others were on some vacation, the only ones who should be there were himself and… Denzel. Denzel! he thought to himself, eyes wide with concern and panic. He dropped any bags he had and grabbed hold of his huge buster sword, and quickly approached the other rooms, his boots thudding loudly against the wooden planks of the floor.

Denzel's room was the first room he checked. He noticed the boy's bed first, how it was all ruffled and messy, the sheet half laying on the floor and the pillows at the foot of the bed. Denzel's clothes were scattered all over the floor…even his underwear. Cloud's widened a bit at this sight. They widened even more when he spotted little drops of a whitish wetness on the floor, leading out of the bedroom door and into Cloud's room. He bent down and touched the wetness with his fingertip…pre-cum? A sudden noise in his room startled Cloud and he turned to face his room, which was a short distance down the hall. He slowly and quietly approached the source of the strange sound. As he entered the seemingly empty room, the door slammed right behind him. He quickly turned around, only to see a familiar iron pole swung within his eyesight. He dodged it only for a second though, because the pole was swung more ferociously fast, this time striking Cloud with enough force to knock the buster sword from his hand, and knock him onto the bed. Cloud looked up to see his attacker, who was clad in only a white sheet.

Completely void of any gleam in his eyes, Denzel stared at Cloud for the moment, admiring how surprised he looked to see that he, little Denzel, was the attacker. Denzel smiled, trying to look innocent, but failing awfully due to his eyes, full of sexual desire and arousal. "Denzel…what are you-". Denzel shut out Cloud's sentence when he removed the white sheet, revealing his beautiful, pale skinned, young body within the moonlight that shone within the room.

Cloud's mouth slightly gaped open, for he had never seen Denzel naked before. His gaze followed, first, the boy's small, boyish chest. His pink nipples were completely erect, poking straight out. His waist was tiny, almost girlish in shape, also his hips were perfectly shaped and dampened with heat. A droplet of sweat ran down, and Cloud followed it as it rolled down the boy's pubic area, covered in a very, very light layer of brown hair, and stopping only to roll off the very much erect member. It was dripping with pre-cum almost rapidly. It's like he could cum at any minute. Cloud also seemed to notice that something was stirring up in his own pants- he was becoming aroused.

"You want it, Cloud…just as much as I do." Denzel grinned as he ran his hand across his own dripping member. Cloud could only stare back at him, as he was becoming more and more aroused by the minute. Noticing this, Denzel approached Cloud with a sexy, seductive nature in his walk, still grinning. Cloud only watched as Denzel placed a hand on his bulge and rubbed with pressure. Then, with swift fingers, he quickly undid the metal clasp and unzipped his pants, pulling out his rather large semi-erection. Holding it within his grasp, Denzel eyed it with hungry eyes. Eyes widened, Cloud begin to protest, "Den-!" But his own gasp interrupted his proclamation this time. His beating member was now enveloped in the hot, dripping wet mouth of Denzel, who skillfully deepened how far he let it slip in. Cloud threw his head back against the pillow, moaning and groaning loudly…he couldn't help it. It was so hot, wet, and slippery within. He felt his pulsing member throbbing more quickly now.

As Cloud was closing in on his climax, Denzel released his crying member from his hot mouth. Cloud opened his eyes, his face completely flushed in red blush, and he looked up at Denzel, wondering why he stopped. Denzel held a red and green bottle of watermelon lube. When did he get that, Cloud thought to himself.

Denzel looked just adorable with his little grin on his face as he poured a generous amount in his palm, and licking up the few tasty drops that fell on Cloud's stomach…all to Cloud's pleasure. Before preparing his entrance, he spread a thick coat around Cloud's hot member, to make sure such a large object doesn't rip him open. After he was satisfied with that, the young boy outspread his slender legs, revealing to Cloud, his heated, dripping member, and his tight entrance, making Cloud's heart skip a few beats. He grinned, loving Cloud's funny expressions and began to prepare his lovely entrance, inserting his fingers and stretching himself. He got so into it, moaning and thrusting his hips to the pleasure of fingering himself, he didn't notice Cloud rising up and placing him on his back. Now Cloud was in between Denzel's warm thighs, looking over the boy's now startled face.

Denzel's eyes, for the first time this night, were wide open with an expression that possibly looked like fear as he stared up at the looming man's glowing blue eyes. "C-cloud…your eyes!" They were as bright as the night moon, his eyelids were lowered and his expression was stricken with desire and want. With two swift movements, he grinded against Denzel's slippery, lava-hot member a few times, eliciting a few: (haaaah, hah, haaanh) from the small boy, before quickly and smoothly, fully sheathing himself within the boy's waiting entrance in one thrust.

"Aaaaaaaanh!" Tears at the corners of his eyes, Denzel's scream could surely be heard throughout Gaia. He paused only for a sec, so the flinching boy could get used to him. When the youth writhed for him to continue, he pulled back, then snapped his strong hips forward into his entrance, calling for another loud cry from Denzel. He did this over and over, until he found a nice rhythm.

Now both were moaning, Denzel being louder and clutching onto the sheets or Clouds shoulders as he squirmed and rocked his hips against Cloud's pounding assaults. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his back began to arch off of the mattress- he was nearing his imminent climax.

Cloud's heart was pounding, he felt as though he would go insane! The boy's fire-hot, slick inside was suffocating his member with super pleasure, he was also close. "Denzel…I'm at my limit."

Denzel looked up at Cloud, face colored in blush and small drops of sweat upon his forehead. "Cloud…" Denzel reached out his arms to Cloud, wanting him to embrace him while upon his lap as they came together. Cloud lifted him up on his lap easily. They were no longer moaning, but gasping as Denzel bounced crazily, riding Cloud's member like it was a mad bull.

Denzel: "Hah, hah, hah- A- aaahn!

Cloud: "Hah, hah, hah-U-uuuhn!

Denzel's hot cum was shot almost to the ceiling in considerable amounts. Cloud filled the shaking boy's canal until it burst out from the sides of his entrance. They collapsed onto each other, still shivering from their extreme orgasm. They were a heap of wet beings, and they slept as so, dreaming of the daylight beyond.


End file.
